


Satan Visits the Station

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: When Satan visits station 118, no one was ready for the hell-storm that was Buck and Maddie's mother.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 35
Kudos: 900





	Satan Visits the Station

Things had been different between them since they cleared the air. Since the night they played video games at his place. Buck would say things had gotten way more...flirty? That was the only way to describe it. Buck had been flirty since they first met, well not really but he was more open than Eddie, but now...Eddie was flirting back. It was...well he didn’t know what it was but he knew he didn’t want it to stop. He parked his jeep and smiled at the sight of Eddie’s impulse buy. He walked into the station and headed to the locker room. Eddie was already there and changed into his uniform.

“Morning!” Buck greeted cheerfully.

Eddie smiled at him. “Morning.” 

Buck opened his locker and tore off his shirt. He could feel Eddie’s eyes on him.

He tested the waters. “See something you like?” Buck asked casually as he glanced at Eddie who was leaning against his locker watching him. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Eddie said with a small smirk and Buck bit his lip.

Not a full on flirty remark but not a total shut down either. Buck pulled on his LAFD shirt and then started on taking his pants off.

“You mind?” Buck asked Eddie with a raised eyebrow and Eddie just tilted his head. 

“Not at all.” Eddie said as he crossed his arms waiting for Buck to strip. 

Buck rolled his eyes but stripped down to his briefs. He made a show of taking his time. He could feel Eddie’s eyes burning holes into his skin. He pulled on his work pants.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” Buck asked teasingly. 

Eddie licked his lips and Buck swore his heart stopped. 

“Not exactly Magic Mike but you’ll get there.” Eddie said and Buck snorted. 

“You planning on giving me some private lessons?” Buck asked and Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“You couldn’t handle private lessons with me.” Eddie said as he took a step towards him. 

Buck swallowed hard as he took in Eddie’s dark eyes. Eddie was a foot away when Chim came barging into the locker room breaking their spell. 

“Hey, guys! Mondays! Am I right?” Chim asked and Eddie awkwardly nodded avoiding eye contact with Buck. 

Buck wanted to murder his future brother in-law. 

They walked out of the locker room and headed up stairs. Eddie walked over to speak with Hen and Buck knew he wanted space. He knew Eddie like the back of his hand so he went to talk to Bobby. 

“Hey, Kid.” Bobby greeted as he cooked some pieces of bacon. 

“Morning, Cap.” Buck greeted as he made himself a cup of coffee. 

“Evan!” Maddie came running up the stairs.

“Maddie what are you doing here?” Buck asked confused as Maddie looked completely frantic.

“One word, Mother.” Maddie said and Buck nearly spilled his coffee all over himself.

“No way, Satan isn't supposed to be here for another six months!” Buck said eyes wide. 

Bobby gave him a surprised look as Hen, Chim and Eddie joined them in the kitchen.

“I’ll like to meet your mother.” Chim said and both Buck and Maddie shot him a dark look. “Or not?” Chim muttered confused. 

“She’s in the car fixing her makeup before making her grand entrance.” Maddie said and Buck choked on his own spit.

“She’s here!” Buck spluttered helplessly as he heard the distant click of high heels. 

“Fuck I don’t have my holy water.” Buck whispered to Maddie who frowned. 

He looked to the stairs to see his mother walking up. She used the stairs as her own personal runway swaying her hips. He groaned at the inappropriate short dress. She was in her late sixties for fuck sake’s. He saw the looks of his team's faces before they caught themselves and winced.

“ Evan, Darling. My baby boy!” His mom called out as she phantomed kissed his cheeks making no actual contact. 

“Mother.” Buck greeted. 

She looked him over and frowned. “Evan, Darling. Have you been slacking on your workouts Dear? You gained a bit of weight. And don’t get me started on that hair! That is way too much gel…” His mother tsked as she pulled out a concealer stick from her purse.

He winced as he saw that damn concealer stick he grew to hate with a passion.

“Bend down, Dear.” His mother ordered and Buck sighed before crouching down slightly so his mother could conceal his birthmark. 

“Mother…”He heard Maddie but his mother just lifted her other hand to silence her.

“There so much better, now that we hid that monstrosity. Such a handsome boy.” His mother patted his cheek and Buck wanted to strangle her.

Buck lifted himself up and found himself staring into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie was frowning at him. Buck looked away. 

“I thought you were only coming in a few months.” Buck said casually and his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

“Change of plans. I heard about your accident, Darling. How terrible. I pray that your leg isn’t too ghastly to look at. No woman is going to marry you if you look like Frankenstein.” His mother said as she looked down at his bad leg.

Buck frowned, he was already self-conscious about his leg.

“It’s fine.” Buck grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well yes at least you are taking care of your skin unlike your sister. She looks far older than her age with all those wrinkles.” His mother said gesturing to Maddie’s face who was frowning.

Buck took a deep calming breath so he didn’t snap at her. 

“Well are you going to introduce me?” She snapped at Maddie and Buck glared at the back of her head. 

Maddie introduced her to Chim, Bobby and Hen but when she got to Eddie, Buck closed his eyes in anger as he saw her push her cleavage up. 

“Well aren’t you a tall drink of water.” She purred and Buck nearly threw up in his mouth.

“Umm, thank you?” Eddie said unsurely. 

“Why aren’t you dating this one instead of the Asian?” She asked Maddie and Buck lost it. 

“Alright that’s enough! The power of Christ compels you!” Buck said doing a little cross with his fingers. 

His mother rolled his eyes. “Always so childish. This is why your father used to take the belt…” Buck cut her off.

“Alright, I said that’s enough. God!” Buck growled and she stared him down. 

“Fine! I come along once in a blue moon and this is how you treat me!” She huffed and Buck sighed feeling a bit guilty. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice…” He started but she cut him off. 

“You’re exactly like your father.” She said pointing a finger at him and Buck felt like she had just slapped him. 

“Mom!” Maddie growled but Buck just nodded. 

“I’m nothing like that man. Nor will I ever be like that man.” Buck growled before grabbing his phone and walking away. 

“That’s it, Evan! Run away. That’s all you ever been good at!” Buck froze in the stairs. 

Buck just shook his head and walked down into the locker room. He paced in the locker room and took calming breaths. He wanted to punch the locker so bad, but he was still on blood thinners. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Your mother is a piece of work.” Buck turned to see Eddie walking into the locker room.

Buck snorted. “That’s putting it nicely.” Buck muttered lightly. 

Eddie walked over to him until he was an inch away from him. Buck frowned at him in confusion as Eddie wetted his thumb with his tongue. He slowly brought it up to wipe the concealer off Buck's birthmark.

“It’s a sin to keep this hidden.” Eddie whispered and Buck felt his heart skip a beat. 

“She always hated it. I always had to cover it up growing up.” Buck muttered and he saw Eddie frowned. 

“It’s beautiful.” Eddie stated firmly and Buck blushed. 

“I don’t usually let her get to me. I just didn’t have time to prepare.She caught me off guard.” Buck explained and Eddie nodded. 

“I nearly threw up when she flirted with you.” Buck whispered and Eddie snorted. 

“That makes two of us.” Eddie said and Buck smiled at him. 

“What not into GILFs?” Buck asked with amusement and Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

‘First off, she is not technically a grandma yet and second she isn’t the BILF that I want.” Eddie said and Buck frowned in confusion.

"BILF?” He asked and Eddie smirked. “Buckley I’d Like to Fuck.” Eddie whispered his eyes going to Buck’s lips.

“It better not be Maddie because…”Buck started only to be cut off by Eddie’s lips crashing onto his. 

Buck groaned as he pulled Eddie into him. Eddie pushed him into the lockers. Buck couldn’t believe this was happening. This had to be a dream. He moaned as Eddie left his mouth to kiss down his neck. 

“Eddie...Fuck, man. You’re killing me. I’m so turned on.” Buck hissed as Eddie bit his pulse point.

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Eddie whispered in his ear and Buck closed his eyes. 

“I’m two seconds away from getting down on my knees and…”

“Very classy, Evan.” They jumped apart to see his mother leaning in the doorway. 

Buck sighed. “This is the men’s locker room!” Buck grumbled and his mother just snorted. 

“Clearly. I’m just happy your father isn’t alive to see you right now. The beating you would have gotten. He was sure he beat the queer out of you after that incident with the pool boy.” She muttered examining her nails. 

He felt Eddie tense next to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Is there something you needed?” Buck asked darkly.

“I got a call, my associates need me in New York tonight. Unfortunately I will not be staying the night.” She said and Buck thanked the gods. 

“How tragic.” Buck muttered and she rolled her eyes before looking at Eddie.

“At least he’s attractive.” She muttered before walking away. 

Eddie glared after her and Buck deflated once she left. 

Eddie pulled him close. “She isn’t invited to the wedding.” Eddie said and Buck laughed before frowning in confusion. 

“Wait what wedding, our wedding?” Buck asked and Eddie laughed kissing him.

“Yes our wedding.Because I plan on making you a DILF, a dad to Christopher and a Diaz.” Eddie smirked before claiming his lips again.


End file.
